


perfect places for mistletoe

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [112]
Category: Glee
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon request: “ could you please do a fic about seb being in love with Blaines ass? im putting my thing as anonymous bc this is embarrassing but pleeeeease do it”--There’s not many things Sebastian considers perfect in the world, he’s a realist and everything has its flaws. This is something that he didn’t believe about himself for a long time—not until dyed red ice flew through the air and hit Blaine Anderson in the face does he think he has any faults. Then Sebastian realizes its jealously, short comings with self-acceptance, and loneliness. All of which make him incredibly ugly and that he works on, even quietly, from that day forward.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	perfect places for mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> so the ask seemed simple but this somehow turned into sebastian feelings and a love letter to blaine anderson ur welcome and enjoy. happy holidays everyone!

There’s not many things Sebastian considers perfect in the world, he’s a realist and everything has its flaws. This is something that he didn’t believe about himself for a long time—not until dyed red ice flew through the air and hit Blaine Anderson in the face does he think _he_ has any faults. Then Sebastian realizes its _jealously, short comings with self-acceptance,_ and _loneliness._ All of which make him incredibly ugly and that he works on, even quietly, from that day forward.

Sebastian’s guilty of doing that thing where what comes out of his mouth rarely matches the message in his eyes. He may pretend he’s the best but that’s only because he feels like the worst.

Blaine sees that and doesn’t judge.

Regardless, nothing is ever perfect. He throws the word around sometimes to describe a Warbler performance or an argument that he’s won, his grandmother’s cooking, or a visit to France. People are not perfect; they’re fucked up and messy and more-often-than-not _boring_ and aggravate him.

But not Blaine.

And maybe it’s because Blaine doesn’t realize how wonderful he really is, maybe it’s because he doesn’t see it or refuses to acknowledge it. Or maybe it’s because Sebastian finds even his imperfections _real_ and flawless. He tries not to think about it for too long because it makes his head spin. When he tells Blaine that he thinks he’s perfect, it’s mostly to make that familiar blush splotch prettily on the other’s cheeks.

But it’s also because he means it.

Sebastian has told himself countless times that he won’t fall in love because he doesn’t really know what it looks like. His parents do not love one another, Kurt did not love Blaine, and there are a million other examples that only add fuel to his fire. But after a while he realizes he can pick out these so-called ‘perfections’ that Blaine has because he does, in fact, love him.

High school Sebastian is rolling his eyes at the current one, but he presses forward anyways. It’s too dangerous to look back, he’ll get lost in a sea of fucked up mistakes and regrets.

Being with Blaine introduces this concept of love and the many way it applies, loving his boyfriend but also loving _himself_ (which is hard and there’s a lot of self-loathing that he hasn’t worked through but he finds that focusing on what he loves about Blaine helps with that).

Because Blaine wouldn’t be with him if he didn’t love him back. Blaine’s learned what a loveless relationship looks like and won’t put himself through that a second time.

No, this time they’re both ready for what they both deserve.

Sebastian loves so many ridiculous things about Blaine that he sounds like a fucking sap when he starts to list them. But maybe that’s not such a bad thing.

He loves how warm and solid Blaine is, how it feels to have him settle against his chest when he’s tired. There’s this thing Blaine does before he sneezes where he looks like a kitten rubbing his nose, he loves that too. Sebastian loves that Blaine talks with his hands when he’s excited and that those same hands also scrub through his curls when he’s frustrated. He loves that _Blaine loves_ to give head—loves the curve of his lips and the heat of his mouth. Blaine sings while he bakes _and_ wears an apron with a flower-print on it that Sebastian’s grandmother gave him; utterly ridiculous. He loves that Blaine still remembers Warbler combos and tries to get Sebastian to do the routines with him when he’s drunk. Despite the fact that Blaine often gets hurt, he loves how kind, open and sensitive his boyfriend is—because it’s everything that Sebastian is not. He admires how aesthetically beautiful Blaine is, with his hazel eyes that change color just slightly depending on the shade he’s wearing, the soft swell of his tummy and thighs, the way his biceps clench when he’s reaching for something on a tall shelf. He loves the thick curls of his hair, not when they’re controlled, but rather the gentle frizziness of when he just wakes up—Sebastian running his fingers through them and slightly tugging.

And to end on that same physical note, he loves the perfect peach shape of Blaine’s ass.

That probably seems fairly obvious. As a gay man, Sebastian can appreciate a good ass when he sees one, but obviously there’s something about Blaine’s that makes it far more superior than others. And he’s not just talking about how good it looks when he bottoms (even though that’s pretty high on the list). It fills out his jeans and chinos spectacularly, easy to grab on to (meaning a globe fits wonderfully in the palm of Sebastian’s hand), and there’s these dimples right below his waistband that he loves to kiss.

“I think we have to buy new mistletoe.” Blaine says, jarring Sebastian from his thoughts.

He makes a soft humming sound, looking up from where he’s lounging on the couch, a cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie playing in the background. “What?”

Blaine puts his hands on his hips, which means he’s _really_ serious and Sebastian mutes the TV to give his full attention. “I said, the mistletoe is MIA.” And he sounds upset about it, or as upset as Blaine can get for trying to decorate the entire apartment in one afternoon.

The taller moves to sit up on the couch, putting his feet on the floor before pursing his lips. Blaine turns suddenly and digs through another box of Christmas decorations, setting aside stockings, ornaments, and nutcrackers. “I swear…I thought I brought the one from my house in Lima.”

“I’m sure it’ll turn up.” Sebastian muses, spotting the mistletoe exactly where he saw it last—sticking out of the back pocket of Blaine’s jeans. If anyone were to ask Sebastian, well, that’s a _perfect_ place for mistletoe to go, over the right cheek of Blaine’s ass. “I saw it this morning.”

“Where?” Blaine asks, turning to look at him.

Sebastian lets out a slow breath through his lips, knowing he’s about to get in trouble for this but does it anyways. He motions his boyfriend closer and when Blaine’s legs are about to bump against his knees, he reaches around and tugs the mistletoe out of the jean’s pocket.

Blaine blinks at the evidence, his mouth opening and closing like a circuit blew a fuse. “It was there…the _whole time?”_ Sebastian smiles innocently, shrugging his one shoulder.

“I was trying to find the best spot in the apartment and I realized…” He pauses for dramatic effect, “That’s obviously your ass.”

“ _Sebastian,”_ Blaine screeches, grabbing the mistletoe and smacking his head with it. He ignores Sebastian’s _ow_ and talks right over him, “Come on, I went to the _store_ like this. And the café!”

The taller grins, wrapping his hands around the other’s hips and encouraging him forward. Blaine rolls his eyes but he moves easily, adjusting his legs so that he’s straddling Sebastian’s lap.

“And did anyone oppose or did you only hear _moans_ of agreement?”

Blaine shakes his head but he’s smiling now, playing with the mistletoe between his fingers as his hands rest on Sebastian’s shoulders, “I’m drinking your gingerbread latte.”

“That’s fair.” Sebastian concurs.

There are a few moments of soft silence between them and Blaine licks his lips, finally deciding a truce by lifting up the mistletoe and placing it above their heads. Sebastian smiles, needing no invitation as he leans forward until their lips touch. He kisses him slowly, memorizing every bit of it, especially the soft sounds Blaine makes when he’s sated, the way his one hand curls into Sebastian’s shoulder to ground himself.

“I can think of other perfect places that this can go.” Blaine says when they both come up for air and trails the mistletoe down to rest above Sebastian’s jeans button.

“You will hear zero arguments from me.” Sebastian grins and leans forward to kiss him again, fingers digging into the swell of Blaine’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to anyone who leaves a comment or kudos! means a lot :) thanks for reading! i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr xoxo


End file.
